Children of The Desert: Skybringer
by GrayxSilver
Summary: Ethan Skybringer has a horrible life. His parents, members of The Desert, were killed one night. He lives alone with his pet Jackson, searching for the man who conspires against his parent's organization. With the help of kids like him, could he save the Spiral from this evil man, without killing himself?


Prologue...

"I can't believe you!" Kenneth received a hard slap across the face. "But it's true! Rebecca, I need you to understand! These are dire circumstances! Even if you are pregnant, we must meet them! Now come on! We need to get to Zafaria as soon as possible."

Rebecca looked down at her stomach. "I can't have him there. If they find out I'm pregnant, he might kill us."

Kenneth put his head in his hands. "But... We've got no choice. We need to go to the meeting. He won't find us there. He hasn't discovered our organization yet."

Rebecca shook her head, sadly. "I just can't believe it. The danger we are putting our baby in."

Kenneth rubbed her back. "It will be fine."

A year passed. The couple had safely made it in Zafaria, and the baby had been born that night. Everyone was happy. Everything was as it should have been for about a year, until it happened. It was night, and everyone had gone to sleep. The child was thirteen, and his parents were sleeping in their room. At around midnight, a man was breaking in. He was silent, though. No one knew what was happening until it happened. The evil man, the one the organization was conspiring against, had received word that a child had been born. He had arrived at the house and quickly made it up to the room where Kenneth and Rebecca were sleeping.

The death was quick, but loud. Loud enough to wake up their son, Ethan. He had been asleep for a while, until he heard a loud banging in his parent's room. This immediately woke him up. He sat up and got out of bed, not caring about his lack of clothes. He rushed down the hall to the locked door to his parent's room. He banged on it. "Mom! Dad! Is something happening in there?" He continued to bang until he heard a voice. "You aren't escaping me this time. Either your child dies, or you."

This man was not his mom or his dad.

"Please! Don't hurt our baby! Kill us instead! If he dies, so does the rest of the spiral!"

The man snickered. "Such bravery. Just for that, I'll make your death even MORE painful!" The man laughed maniacally and a loud banging followed. Ethan heard his parents screaming. "Stop please! Stop it! PLEASE!"

Another loud bang and the screams grew louder and more gut-wrenching, causing Ethan to fall to his knees and close his ears. He couldn't handle it. "Don't kill my parents! Please stop!"

Another bang and Ethan could smell the horrible stench of burning flesh. Only a few more seconds of screaming before the shouts became whimpers, and the whimpers became silence. Finally, the door opened and Ethan rushed in, only to see the man disappearing into thin air.

That leaves us with Ethan Skybringer. Balance wizard, born to Kenneth and Rebecca in Zafaria. He had witnessed the death of his parents. So he ran away. He lived alone, now. Thirteen years old, and he already owned his own house. He still learned new spells from his teachers, but most of his time was spent alone in his home.

No one knew who had given away his information to this evil man, but he was determined to find out. He had done a little research on his parent's organization. There was nothing much really known about it, except that it was called 'The Desert.' He knew that this evil man was against them. Some say the goal of this group was to bring children into the world of the Spiral, but the evil man didn't want anymore people in the Spiral to conspire against him, so he killed all the children, or their parents. It was a hard life, being in that organization. No one knew him. They knew he was evil. They didn't know him, though.

Ethan was in his room, studying for his next test from Alhazred. He had recently been given a pet Sabertooth from his teacher, and he was currently roaming the house, occasionally coming up to rub on Ethan's leg. Jackson was a nice pet. Almost like a cat. In battles, he would often cast balancespear, and he even talked. "Ethan, you need to lay off the studying. Wouldn't you like to go to the park in Unicorn Way? I hear it is great for pets..."

Ethan looked up, slightly annoyed. "Jackson, I need to study. If I don't pass this test, I might have to take it again! It's bad enough to take it once!"

"I hear you, but you gotta have some fun sometimes, right?"

Ethan sighed in defeat. "Okay. I will take you to the park..."

"Yes! Now hurry up and open the door! The kitty door is jammed."

It was a beautiful day that day, Ethan noticed. The birds were out chirping, and the Unicorn Way fountain was still flowing in the center of the park. Everything was as it should be. Ethan let his pet roam the grounds and he sat on the bench. He closed his eyes, enjoying the smell and feel of the nature. He started to fall asleep until he heard someone sitting beside him. It was a girl with long, black hair and blue-green eyes. Her clothes were a greenish color, clearly signifying that she was a life student.

Jackson came bounding over. "Everything alright, E-man?"

Ethan's thoughts stopped and he turned to Jackson. "Uh... yeah... Just...thinking, you know?"

Jackson rolled his eyes and Ethan turned back to the girl. She was beautiful. The sunlight gleaned perfectly off her hair and her eyes were the color of the water flowing in front of him. He started to stare, but Jackson stopped him. "Ethan! Love bird! Hello?"

Ethan turned back to Jackson in exasperation. "What is it? Can't you go play some more?"

Jackson rolled his eyes once more. "Kid, I see what you're doing. You're in love, aren't you?"

Now it was Ethan's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, right. I mean, sure she's attractive, but I wouldn't call it love..."

Jackson stared at Ethan blatantly. "Okay... I trust you've had the talk about the birds and the bees..."

Ethan clamped his hands over his ears. "Nope! Not listening! LALALALALALALA-"

Jackson shook his head and laughed. "Okay, okay, I will go play, just don't mess this up, okay?"

Ethan rolled his eyes and patted Jackson on the back.

After a moment of just sitting, he finally gained the courage to talk. "Um... Hi."

The girl turned to him and smiled, making Ethan blush slightly. "Hi."

Ethan smiled a bit, too. "Yeah, um... so what are you doing here? Did you bring your pet to play?"

Miranda shook her head, no. "Nope. I just... My parents died a few months ago and... This is where I come to calm down."

Ethan's eyes widened, suddenly noticing the tear stains under her eyes. "Really? The same thing happened to me! Are you okay?" He slid closer to her. "Yeah... Just... my parents were part of this organization called The Desert... I can't really explain it."

Ethan was shocked. There were other kids just like him? "I'm so sorry. Do you want to stop by my place for something to eat?"

The girl smiled. "Sure. That would be great." She was about to get up when Ethan stopped her. "Um... I didn't catch your name..."

"Miranda Windflower. And what's yours?"

Ethan smiled at her pretty name. "My name's Ethan Skybringer. I hope you feel better." He smiled at her before turning to his pet who had just walked up to him. Jackson winked slyly at him before going back home.

At home...

"Jackson, how would you like your fish today? Salty or sweet?" Ethan pulled out a plate for his pet. He shrugged. "Doesnt matter to me. Actually, do you have that special sugar?"

Ethan nodded, opening the cupboard. "Yes. I always have a private supply."

"Then can I have that? It makes me feel happy..."

"Of course you can. Miranda, do you like macaroni? I'm sorry, it's all I have. I can go run down to the Shopping District if you want..."

She smiled gratefully. "Macaroni is just fine. It's actually one of my favorite foods."

Ethan smiled softly, his eyes widening. "Really? Mine, too! I can fix it instantly. I helped Dalia Falmea with her little fire elf infestation and she agreed to teach me..."

"Scald? Yeah, I use that spell to cook, too." She grinned as Ethan began to move his hands in a swirling motion as the symbol for the school of fire appeared in front of him. The room lit up as a small fire flared under the pot. However, it was gone in mere seconds when there was a DING, and the macaroni was ready. Miranda licked her lips as a plate was set in front of her.

"Hey! Lovebirds! I really hate to ruin the moment, but I wanna eat. And we can't do that before we pray..."

"Oh! Almost forgot..."

Ethan took a seat beside Miranda and held her hand. They bowed their heads and prayed.

"Amen." Everyone looked up and Ethan looked over to Miranda, who was crying. "Oh my gosh..." He was not quite sure what to do. "Uh... Miranda, are you okay? Do you need some help? I..."

"No, nothing's wrong. I just... I haven't prayed since my parents died..."

She burst into tears again and Ethan instinctively wrapped his arm around his shoulder. It was at that moment that he realized that this evil being had murdered innocent people and left their children extremely vulnerable. He also knew that there would likely be more teens like him and Miranda, and wherever they were, they needed help.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the prologue of my little story! I just wanted to get this first chapter out of the way, so I would have something to work with after I finish my other fanfictions. Also, if you are a fan of my other stories, I hope you took the time to read this one, because I will be working on this one after my others are done. R&R!**


End file.
